


【佐鼬】逆转时间

by Naipao



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naipao/pseuds/Naipao
Summary: 佐助终于回到了过去，凝视睡梦中的鼬，这一次我不要做哥哥的遗物，我们要永远在一起
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Itachi, 佐鼬
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

1.

馨香缭绕，佐助缓缓深呼吸，想要把鼬的味道全吸进肚里。

下面突突的胀起来，佐助忍不住的把手伸进右边的被筒、被筒里的亵衣、亵衣里的...鼬光洁的皮肤。

“睡吧佐助“，均匀的呼吸声中断了，鼬低低的声音传来。

佐助并没有停下，反而就着光滑的皮肤抚摸起来，小声道“哥，好胀，胀得难受。” 窗外月影缭绕，明暗交接，佐助热乎乎的手在偏凉的身躯上抚摸着。

鼬轻轻叹口气，往后贴紧佐助，佐助刺猬一样毛茸茸硬硬的头发在鼬的脖子上擦来擦去“进来吧，明天还有任务“

受到鼓舞的佐助身下突突胀得更大，钻进鼬的被窝，硕大的蘑菇头隔着薄薄一层睡衣在鼬的肛口戳动。鼬缩起肛门，不让火烫的棍子乱动，佐助前段流出的液体却恰好泅湿了一同被缩在港口的一团不料。

“哥哥流水了，好湿啊“ 佐助暗笑出声。

鼬俏脸一热，明知佐助胡言乱语，却真的肠道一阵收缩，一股粘稠往肛门口奔去。佐助手指更快一步插进哥哥的肉洞，感受蜜汁涌出，“幸亏弟弟堵的快，不然这大洪水就要浪费了。”

种种淫词浪语羞的鼬浑身蒸腾起热气，屁眼里插着手指，屁股上更大更粗的东西顶着，他哑着嗓子到，“进来吧“

佐助嘿嘿一笑，“哥不急，我再扣扣，水多你少受罪。”

其实可以早点开始...毕竟他没有那么多时间，他们都没有那么多时间。他太害怕了，害怕到不敢去想，说下一次真的就有下一次，一直说下一次就可以永远有下一次。骗你，为你做的决定，变强，杀了自己，带着自己的眼睛活下去，就像我们永远在一起。仔细推敲都不堪一击，佐助真的想变强吗，联合宇智波推翻团藏难道就是和木叶做对吗，止水的眼睛难道不能用吗，这些都想过了不行，为什么没有和爸爸妈妈还有佐助说呢。因为眼睛可以看到未来，却不敢看进自己的心。

因为...因为心里有一团恶魔，羞于见人的必须狠狠打压的恶魔，必须冷淡对待佐助才能克制的恶魔。

...我爱佐助...

“你早就想操我，是不是”，鼬哑着嗓子别过脸亲那佐助毛茸茸扎人的脑袋，爸爸和妈妈还有自己都是柔顺的头发，只有佐助头发后半截翘又硬的要命。就像他的人生。

“你先勾引我的，打我时候软着腰翘着腿坐在那儿等我，秽土转身时候还撅着屁股呢。等我操你啊。“

其实更早，更早，sasuke。如果当时能正视自己的情感，接受自己的邪恶，远走高飞，就不会...

"不会什么？" 佐助好不容易挤进一个头，并不着急，小幅度的抽动等鼬适应。“老婆夹夹我”

鼬轻轻叹了口气，搂紧在胸口作乱的胳膊，后面依言一缩一缩夹起佐助滚烫的肉棒。

“不会操你？不会爱你？还是都会”

“老公，睡吧。“鼬钻进佐助的怀里，脸颊贴紧年轻的热乎乎的胸膛。

“后悔打我吗。”佐助亲吻着鼬的脖子，覆盖着一层绒毛，散发着沐浴后肥皂清新的香味。

“现在后悔，当时，简直是狂喜，能看到你，能碰着你。”

“你早说了，我早点承认，那时候把你干一顿就好了，哥，你是我老婆了，咱们好好的，你给我生俩儿子，我们宇智波好好的。”佐助忍不住的咬上鼬脖子上小块的肌肤，轻轻摩挲着。

“好，你要几个我生几个。”

鼬毫无保留的承诺激起佐助心中的一团火，和一团酸涩，佐助狠狠搂着鼬，皮贴着皮，肉贴着肉，心贴着心，他们生怕生怕分开。

"哪怕你不原谅我也没关系，我会永远爱着你，sasuke”

但是我还是没能告诉你所有的事实，不仅仅是作为哥哥爱你，你真的是我一生所爱，唯一的爱，不容于世俗的爱你，sasuke...

非常后悔抹杀了一族，柱间的理想再就变异了，要通过不择手段的抹杀来维护的村子，根本就是有问题的。你的理想难道不包括宇智波一族的孩子们么？没有宇智波，还有千手，还有日向，还有其他想要解体的，简单粗暴地斩断是把事情推向更坏的一面。

非常后悔留下弟弟一个人，变强，变强有什么用，sasuke并不幸福，itachi还可以说是为自己的决定自己的信仰选择死在弟弟手里，sasuke却是背负着沉重的压力，来自爸爸的压力，要变成哥哥那样的忍者啊，哥哥的压力，“变强吧，哪怕你恨我，保护木叶把，这是我的选择“，他爱的家人，一生的伤痛，他无法恨，恨哥哥抹杀了亲族，哥哥却是被逼的，恨木叶高层，杀了团藏还能做什么呢？那个柔软的圆脸蛋，梦想大概只是和哥哥一起去暗部或者像爸爸一样在警部工作，他都没想当过火影，他生生被架上去了，哥哥要我变强，打神仙，我都做了，但是他再也不回来，尼桑你好自私，为什么不能陪陪我，我一直一个人，队友，爱人，这些都是硬塞给我的，我只是想要一个家，有你，有爸爸妈妈。


	2. chapter 1. 回去

1\. 多年望眼欲穿过  


晓的根据地。  


佐助狠狠地掐住自己。  


回来了。大蛇丸的机器真好使。  


鼬，原来是这么小小的。也是，无论多么天赋卓绝，现在的哥哥不过是15岁的少年，5岁的差距在少年和青年之间仿佛无限大，哥哥在他心里永远是高不可攀遥不可及的天神。  


即使是睡梦里也是眉头紧锁吗。佐助想去抚平哥哥的皱纹，但是手悬在半空，哥哥的心只怕更是时时刻刻纠结苦痛。晓的环境并不好，石窟阴冷，鼬睡着一方简陋的石床上，黑云红袍搭在身上权当被子，佐助探进被子握住哥哥的手，鼬的身体冷的可怕。 

佐助摸摸鼬散落的发丝，胸腔是满满的疼痛，如果不是真切感到胸口骨头查克拉涌动毫无凝滞，他毫不怀疑这绵延的涌出的疼痛是相思成结。

2\. 我没看透  


10岁的自己梦想是什么...是复仇...  


17岁的自己做到了什么...哥哥倒在自己面前，哥哥死了，自己的双眼亲眼看到哥哥倒下去，停止呼吸，自己的猪脑子发现哥哥一直是童年里的那个好哥哥，自己的复仇对象一直搞错了，佐助，你能杀掉你最爱的最爱你的人，就像哥哥一样，但是你

无法对抗体制，熙熙攘攘的木叶村，好友一起死你痛我也痛，太阳落下之后的木叶才是真的木叶，死一般的吞噬了整个宇智波的沉寂。血，残阳不如血浓。  


无人监控的体制是吃人机器，吃掉宇智波，木叶会满足吗？杀掉半藏，还有团藏；杀掉团藏，国家机器还有下一个代理人。宇智波是爱的一族，哪一族又不是天生被感情左右？在极端权力压制的情况下，非理性情绪互相感染并无限放大，大国天生<是鼓励邪恶和危险的赌场，火影袍下是好几副面孔。在危险的天平下，宇智波基本的权利被褫夺，被歧视，宇智波要反抗？那就毁灭它！拿起宇智波的人毁灭宇智波！血迹会被冲刷干净，其他族人为什么觉得自己不是下一个？革命会永永远远的发生，不管你是顾问，大名，火影，卖花女，忍者，普通人。最好的对冲是远离吃人机器，它穿着保护你、一起合作的微笑，然后杀掉你。  


这一次我一定会带你走的，哥哥。

3\. 大佐小鼬 -- 鼬的故事没有完结  


“...你是谁。” 鼬醒过来，快速从温暖中抽出手，苦无拿在手里，喉咙凝结好查克拉。  


‘‘欧尼酱，是我。”  


能够说这话的只有一个人，然而面前的人分明不是弟弟，这也并不是幻术。鼬快速出手，却被轻易拿住，“写轮眼，你是谁？”  


“鼬，是我，我是十年后的佐助，回到这个时间来找你。”  


鼬并不相信，电光火石间两人过了十数招。  


佐助不得已亮出轮回眼，定住了哥哥。“尼桑，你的计划部分实现了，你在我面前死掉，我换上你的眼睛拥有了永恒万花筒写轮眼，我帮助木叶摧毁了宇智波斑的计划，开启了轮回眼。”  


鼬的表情过于震惊，“我知道你的是为了保全宇智波一族的名声和木叶的稳定被木叶高层下达命令抹杀一族，可是你没有算到木叶把我定性为甲级战犯，我杀掉了团藏。”佐助放缓语气，“我一直一个人，每时每刻都在思念你。”  


鼬沉默了片刻，“对不起，佐助，我会警告木叶高层保护好你。现在你还好吗。”  


佐助撤掉轮回眼，鼬看着面前棱角分明身形高大的成年男子，似乎是小佐助天真的圆眼睛一眨一眨的，“尼桑，我不好，我很想你，所以我回来了。”


	3. 肉肉肉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狗血来了。。。

佐助轻轻揉着鼬臀缝中的小口，“哥哥，我好想你。十多年，我都是想着你才能入睡。就像这样揉你的小洞，我在梦里摸过你千千万万次了。”  
17岁的鼬难耐的感受着30岁的佐助赤裸直白的调情和微凉的手指在自己羞人的地方抽插，这不是那个傻乎乎对自己听之任之的弟弟，虽然是熟悉的口吻，但这是散发着侵略性的陌生的佐助。  
“手...会疼吗。”鼬不知说些什么，这不是欧豆豆，这是...成年了，强大了，满足自己心愿可以一个人活着的佐助，鼬不舍得，也不愿意停下成年佐助对自己的胡作非为。  
“有时候会”，佐助轻轻笑着，在鼬的脖子上啄来啄去。感觉鼬的后穴已经被摸得湿软，一抽一抽的上道了，抽出手在鼬的屁股上啪啪打起来，“哥哥这么关心我，不如关心关心自己，一会儿屁眼该疼坏了。”  
鼬脸绯红，却在心里默默想着，这不是这个世界的佐助，如何下流淫秽，只当满足佐助心高气傲，没人会知道。“佐助...你要如何都好，只告诉我怎么做，我一定让你舒服。是我对不起你。”  
佐助热的唇，微凉的鼻尖在鼬光裸的背上轻轻蹭着，手指在鼬的屁眼上又压又戳，“哥哥都发话了，那我就恭敬不如从命了。鼬，把屁股撅起来，晃晃。”  
鼬说了那么一番话，虽然是带着破釜沉舟的决心，脸早已红到耳朵，听了佐助的命令，心下爱怜弟弟，心都是痛的，再如何不好意思，也只得微微颤颤的撅起腚，扭屁股这种事，却是绝对做不出的。  
但对佐助，实在是太够了，要不是自己穿越的时间，他真以为这又是梦里，冷漠的、遥远的哥哥，只有在自己的春梦里才有如此风景可看。鼬体型修长骨骼纤细，腰肢盈盈，更衬得全身唯一圆润的屁股更加丰满，一点肉全长在屁股上，现下全身颤抖，连白皙的屁瓣儿也染上含羞的粉色，长发汗湿搭在肩上，佐助长到三十，除了入梦前后亵玩哥哥，尚未真近情色，看到此景哪里还忍得住，下身涨的发痛，恨不得马上把大棍子插进哥哥粉嫩小口，干到鼬哭爹喊娘才好。  
啪啪，佐助狠狠在白皙臀瓣上留下两个巴掌印，右手尽力分开鼬的肛口，粗声粗气道，“哥哥是自己同意的，我要进去了。” 鼬只当佐助心结未解，要征服自己，不免尽力柔顺，腰又塌下几分，只留粉嫩无毛的穴眼在白面盆一样的大屁股上冲天。佐助哪里忍得住，虽然心知哥哥是初夜雏菊，伞状的大龟头还是一个劲的往鼬屁眼里挤。鼬疼的身子直抖，下意识的往前爬想跑，佐助委屈的声音传来，“哥哥知道我只有一只手，你要跑，我怎么拿得住你。” 鼬心下又疼起佐助，哪里顾得上佐助铁钳一样的右手牢牢捏住自己屁股的事实，“我不跑，萨斯给，只是有点疼，我放松你再进来。” 鼬深吸一口气，尽力放松插着佐助手指的屁眼，大龟头又拼命往小口里挤，鼬疼的浑身冒汗，却抑制住逃跑的欲望，用尽全力放松肛门。“哥哥好紧，我是不是第一个干哥哥屁眼的。” 鼬道，“甚么浑话，除了你谁能这样。”佐助知道早已知道的答案，还是乐的不行，一个使劲，龟头总算挤进鼬的屁眼，鼬也疼得眼冒金星，只觉得肛门想被劈开了一样。“好哥哥，你屁眼生的真好，外紧里松”，佐助一鼓作气，几把全插了进去，鼬只觉得眼前一黑，感觉佐助竟像是顶到自己胃似的想吐。佐助只觉得一圈软肉温柔的包裹着自己，想在天堂一样浑身发软，又想小时候被哥哥搂着一样温暖。佐助并不急于大草大干，而是体会着哥哥处女穴的羞怯，右手摸着鼬汗湿的后背与冰冷的臀。

佐助享受了一会回魂了，慢慢抽动几把，在鼬的背上胡乱亲着。“好哥哥，你里头真软，我魂都要被你吸走了。”佐助狠狠撞击鼬的屁股，鼬被撞的眼冒金星，屁眼里大开大合，佐助不知撞到什么地方，鼬腰眼一酸，屁眼竟冒出点水来。

佐助当然没放过哥哥，抓住鼬的腰狠狠研磨起那一点，鼬忍不住的浪叫起来，“佐助...那里不行...好弟弟...我要去了”，佐助撸动着鼬前面，却坏心的捏住小口，“叫老公，鼬，叫老公我就让你去。” 鼬爽的双目失神，口角流涎，屁股早撅不住，整个人想面条一样瘫在佐助怀里，只剩屁眼坐在唯一的支点上，“佐助...老公...”

佐助心花怒放，狠狠亲着鼬，用力照顾鼬前面，对鼬的屁眼也撞击的越发快速。屁眼里龟点被大力研磨，鼬浑身抽搐，前面猝不及防稀稀拉拉的射了，屁眼也绞得死紧，佐助老二被按摩的好生舒服，顶着哥哥的前列腺被夹射了，鼬只觉得屁眼里一阵一阵冲击，肉洞一松，一股液体汩汩流出，竟是初夜屁眼就被佐助干流水了。


	4. 肉肉肉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狗血来了。。。

等着。。。。。how can i delete this chapter


End file.
